Love Triangle
by princess mental syndrome
Summary: Its the middle of their 4th year and Lily and Sirius have been going out for almost 6 months, but all that changes in the summer of their forth year. Lily and Sirius break up and James finally admits his true feelings for his best mates exgirlfriend
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans stepped into the Great Hall and scanned the Gryffindor table for her boyfriend Sirius Black. They had been together for almost 6 months now, since the beginning of their forth year.

Finally she spotted him sitting in between his best friends Remus Lupin and James Potter.

Lily walked over to Sirius and placed her hand coyly over his eyes and whispered into his ear _"Guess who?"_

Sirius spun around in his chair to face his girlfriend.

"Morning Tiger Lily."

Lily giggled at his pet name for her. It had come from their first meeting;

_She had just sat down as the Gryffindor table after being sorted by the sorting hat and Sirius had nocked pumpkin juice onto her lap, and when he began to laugh at her she started to scream and shout at him. Sirius Black had been thoroughly shocked by this reaction and had begun to apologise. _

"Morning Lily."

"'Lo Lily" said James and Remus.

"Morning boys"

Lily squeezed in between James and Sirius and began fondly playing with Sirius long dark brown hair, pushing in behind his ears and stroking the back of his neck.

Sirius squirmed under her touch, "I wish you wouldn't do that Tiger Lily, you know I don't like it."

"Sorry Siri, I forgot, I'm just so excited to see you." Said Lily as she dropped her hand from Sirius neck.

"Hey James have you got a date for the Hogsmead trip next weekend?" asked Lily, as she served herself some French toast and bacon.

James looked up at Lily from the letter he was reading. "No not yet, there is someone I wanted to ask but she isn't really, well let's just say she's taken."

Everybody laughed.

"When has that ever stopped you mate?" barked Sirius with a mouth full of food.

Remus lent over the table and smacked his jaw shut. Sirius moaned in pain and Lily stroked his chin lovingly.

"So who is this girl then Prongs?" asked Sirius "Do we know her?"

"Oh crap I almost forgot I left my Charms essay up in the dorm. I better go get it, ill see you guys in Potions okay?" said James as he jumped up, grabbing his bag and heading towards the entrance to the great hall.

Sirius shrugged and continued to stuff his face. Lily looked at Remus; they both knew something was up.

"Did he just completely avoid the question?" asked Lily looking back down at her own breakfast.

"I think he did," replied Remus "I think I'll go talk to him. Ill seen you guys in double potions okay?"

Remus stood up and followed the path James had travelled not moments before.

Remus caught up to James as he was standing in front of the portrait hole entrance into Gryffindor tower.

"Hey man. What was that all about back there?" asked Remus as he stepped through the portrait hole with James.

"Dunno what your talking about mate." Replied James as he strode across the common room and up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

"You know very well what I am talking about James. Back there, in the Great Hall. What was this non-sense about this girl? Who is she?" pestered Remus as he followed James up the stairs and into their dormitory.

James strode over to his bed and collapsed. He was tired; you could see the rings underneath his eyes. Last night had been a full moon and all of the Marauders had been out all night. Remus had taken some Pepper Up potion given to him by Madame Shelly the nurse, but he and Sirius couldn't ask for any as the nosey nurse would probably start asking questions and somehow figure out that he and Sirius were illegal animagi. However Sirius looked fine this morning, he had the unremarkable knack of being able to party hard all night, not get a wink of sleep and still play a full game of quiditch the next morning and not fall off his broom once. That was one of the things James envied about his would-be-brother.

Remus walked over and sat opposite James on Sirius bed.

"C'mon Prongs, out with it." He said.

James sighed, "Okay, ill tell you, only if you promise not to say anything to ANYBODY, that includes Sirius and Lily, especially not them."

Remus looked confused but the emotions James could see in his eyes told him to go on.

"Alright, well you remember that time in 3rd year, before Sirius started hanging out with Lily, when she and I were paired in Duelling class? Well I kind of got to know her a bit then a supposed and I began to have feelings for her." By this time James had started to run his hand through his head, it was something he did when he became nervous or agitated or even bored.

Remus just looked at James with horror playing with his handsome features.

"Waaa…?" was all he managed to say

"Yeah I know. It's really bad. I mean, she's Sirius' girl." James began to pace up and down the dormitory, while Remus sat on Sirius' bed watching him

"So earlier when you said that you wanted to ask someone but she wasn't available, you were talking about Lily weren't you. Gees Prongs, you don't make things easy for yourself do you?" said Remus as his voice finally returned to him.

James has stopped pacing and was sitting on his own bed once again. "So what do you think I should do mate?"

"Sorry dude, I have no clue. You could also talk to Padfoot about it. I don't think he's actually THAT into her, but I could be wrong. I mean I haven't seen him with the same girl for more than a few weeks." Said Remus thoughtfully.

James sighed.

"I recon you should just forget about her mate. Go to Hogsmead next weekend with Marlene McKinnon, you know, that blonde chick in Hufflepuf? She's hot, and she's got a body to boot." Said Remus as he picked himself up off the bed and walked over to the door. "C'mon Prongs, lets move it or we will be late for double potions."

Lily and Sirius walked down the corridors towards the dungeon in complete silence. The only noise was the shuffling of footsteps. Lily was swinging their arms in between them and Sirius was looking around the corridors, praying that one of his fellow Marauders would come and save him from the horror that was his girlfriend.

Lily was all together bad, Sirius just wasn't used to having a girlfriend for so long. The only reason they had stayed together this long was because he didn't want her to hate him if they broke up. Sirius was, if nothing else, a gentleman when it came to his friends, and he considered Lily almost like a sister, except for the fact that they were dating, cause that's just wrong. The other reason they were still together was that Lily was an AMAZING kisser, and she knew all of his weak points, the places that made him feel really frisky.

As they walked down the last corridor to the potions classroom, Frank and Dimitri walked around the corner and joined them.

"Morning Frank, Dimitri. How was your weekend?" asked Sirius casually.

"God damb Black you know very well it was ruddy awful. Not only did you charm all of the hot water to stain everything, including me, pink, but you also put itching powder into my shoes. Oh, morning Lily." Ranted Dimitri. Frank simply stood next to his brother looking between him and Sirius; he could tell they were going to start something again. Just what he needed, he would have to write home to his mother tonight and tell her why her favourite son had been suspended from classes for a day, AGAIN!

"Well you shouldn't have aimed that bludger at me during quiditch practice on Thursday." Yawned Sirius lazily.

"You know very well that was an accident Black." Screamed Dimitri.

Frank walked around his arguing brother and towards Lily.

"Morning Lily, how are you today?" he asked

"Morning Frank, I'm fine, simply tired is all. How about you?" Lily asked as she tore her gaze away from Sirius.

"Fine, fine. At the rate these two are going we will never get to class. I think I am going to keep walking, would you like to walk with me?" ask Frank as he held out an arm from Lily to take.

That was one of the things Lily loved about her friend, he really was very chivalrous, and not just occasionally, but all the time. Frank was one of those guys that would open the door for a lady, and pull out her chair, and offer to walk her to class, and insisted on paying for everything (he was from a very well off muggle family).

Giggling Lily accepted his outstretched hand and shouted over her shoulder, "Siri, I'm going ahead to class, please try to play nice with Dimitri."

Lily and Frank walked down the corridor leaving Sirius and Dimitri to "talk-it-out".

The pair darted into their potions classroom as Professor Slughorn closed the door promptly behind them.

Frank walked across the room and sat promptly next to Remus and James. Lily walked over and squeezed in between Remus and James.

"Morning class," he said in his chipper, singsong voice. "Today we will be brewing a particularly dangerous potion when in the wrong hands," he winked at James and Remus. "Today we are brewing a Love Potion."

"Remus, will you work with me? You know how lousy I am at potions." Asked Frank

"Yeah sure mate. Now worries." Replied Remus.

The pair walked over to the front of the classroom and collected two trays of ingredients and brought it back to the table where Lily and James were sitting. James refused to look at Lily and Lily looked dazedly off into the distance.

"So Lily," said James, Lily jumped, she had been staring so intently out the window she had completely spaced. "Do you want to work with me then?"

Lily looked around the room, scanning it for Sirius but he had not showed up yet.

"Sure, why not." She said and smiled at him.

Finally Sirius stumbled into the classroom and all eyes bore into his sole as he did so, then they realised that I was Sirius Black, THE Sirius Black was the one that had disturbed their silence and their gaze softened. In some girls cases they began to flutter their eyes flirtatiously and Lily shot them all warning stares and she gestured for him to come and join herself and James.

Just as he started to walk over towards them Professor Slughorn waltzed over to him.

"Ah! Black my boy. Where have you been? Off with a little vixen ey." He said and chuckled.

Lily gasped and pouted.

"Oh quite right Mrs Evans, you were in the class from the beginning so we would hope that's not what he was up to. Anyway Mr Black I am going to have to ask you to come up to my desk and read from the text book as there is not enough time left in the lesson for you to participate in the class task." He said and continued to walk around the class and inspect their potions.

Sirius turned and rolled his eyes at his best mate and girlfriend. James sighed and Lily giggled as she continued to stir their potion anti-clockwise

As the lesson went on, Lily found herself enjoying James's company more and more, and James began himself feeling more and more attracted to Lily. Towards the end of the lesson James thought to himself as he sat down for the eighteenth time in a row (to avoid showing Lily his true feelings) after Lily's hand brushed across his own _"This could get VERY complicated VERY quickly"_


	2. Chapter 2

James and Remus sat in the Griffindor common room at a small round table in the centre of the room, seated on large squishy cushions. Remus had convinced James to actually postpone his one-on-one game of Quiditch with Sirius so they could finish they transfiguration essay on _"The difference between a wolf and a ware-wolf ". _It had been due in the lesson the previous Friday, but there had been a full moon that week so Professor McGonigal had granted them the weekend to complete it.

It was almost 2pm and all James had to show for his days effort was a title and a feebal opening sentence, which, now he looked at it again, made very little sense. Remus on the other hand had completed his essay over an hour ago and had started on his Ancient Ruins essay that had been assigned the previous Tuesday.

James threw down his quill and stared, pouting at his parchment.

"It won't write itself no matter how intimidating your glare is James." Said Remus in a matter-of-fact tone, without looking up from his own parchment.

"But its just so hard Mooney!" pouted James just as he did when his mother had told him to pick out a present for his cousin, Veronica.

"James you sound just like you did when Mrs Potter asked you to pick out a present for Veronica." said Remus in the same monotone voice.

"Mooney I swear it is sooo creepy when you do that." Said James, and shuddered.

Finally looking up from his work, Remus looked at James. "This is about Lily again, isn't it?"

James blushed at the mention of "her" name, but continued to look at Remus.

"Maybe," he said in a quiet voice.

"Just forget about her mate." He said and removed his glasses from the bridge of his nose and placed them in their case. Remus had poor sight in his human form, it was one of the parts of the curse of the werewolf that plagued him without the use of a full moon, when he was a werewolf he had 100/10 vision and could see things most people couldn't. James stared into his intense blue eyes but had to turn away, they were simply too intimidating.

"I'm serious Prongs," Continued Remus.

"No I'M Sirius." Came a voice from just behind the two boys. They swung around to meet the laughing eyes of none other than Sirius himself, standing next to a rather small, fat, unattractive looking boy. "Who are we talking about lads?" ask Sirius as he threw himself onto one of the unoccupied squishy cushions.

James and Remus looked at each other and exchanged a look that meant, _"Its better if he doesn't know. He doesn't NEED to know."_

"Nah nothing mate, just this damn hard essay for McGonigal." Said Remus

"Who's your friend Padfoot?" asked James looking at the small figure that still remained standing in front of the group.

"Oh, guys, this is Peter Petigrew. He's kinda like a new pet. He can transform into a rat, so I thought it would make Mooney's _furry little problem_ a lot simpler if there was a smaller animal to get into all the, ahem, tight places," Said Sirius casually as he lolled back on his cushion. "SO can I keep him?"

Remus and James stared at Sirius for a moment then threw a few cushions and books at him, which Sirius deflected cringing that they had messed up his beautiful hair.

Two weeks later, Peter had been dubbed "Wormtail" because of his animagius form to stick with the tradition that the boys had become accustomed too. The boys had grown very attached to their new friend and Peter had begun to feel like one of the gang, some of the girls in their year even began to notice him now he was part of the Marauders.

It was approaching the summer holidays and, as usual, Sirius and James were looking forward to going home to the Potter mansion. The Potters had, in a sense, adopted Sirius as their third son during their second year at Hogwarts, and when Sirius' family had disowned him during their third year, they had welcomed him into their family with open arms.

Remus was also looking forward to staying with the Potters during the summer vacation. His father work in the Foreign Affairs office in the muggle Government, and his mother was a translator for the Ministry of Magic. His parents had met only because of their work and had always put it first, even after they had Remus. Their jobs meant that they were always travelling, the longest time Remus could remember them being at home together was 2 months. This meant that Remus often stayed at the Potters during the summer break when he did not accompany his family overseas.

Peter had been invited to spend some of the holidays with his new friends, but had declined the offer, as he had to look after his mother, who was very ill, and his younger sister. Peters father had abandoned his family when he was very young, and the boy had to sacrifice his childhood to help raise his baby sister.

The boys were all discussing the kind of trouble they would get up to during their vacation when a rather good looking blonde 3rd year approached them and asked for a moment of Sirius' time. He nodded in reply, and as she turned to lead him away from his friends, he shrugged at his friends indicating that he was as confused as they were, then he followed her out of the portrait hole into the corridor.

It was almost dark by the time Sirius returned to the common room. He had a mischievous and yet dazed look about his face that all they boys, including Peter by this time, recognised.

"So how is our dear Tiger Lily this evening?" asked Remus innocently, ignoring the jealous look that plagued James' handsome face. Luckily, Sirius was in such a mood that he didn't even notice.

"Huh? Oh Lily? Oh, well, I um. I haven't exactly seen her tonight." Gulped Sirius.

Remus almost dropped his precious book; James was having a hard time trying not to steam like a kettle; and Peter's mouth stayed open long enough for the poor boy to choke on a fly.

Sirius looked at the group innocently, but none of them returned a warm smile or even a slight twinkle of the eye; which showed they weren't mad.

In truth Remus had suspected that Sirius would not be able to remain faithful for too long, even if the person he was faithful to was Lily Evens, THE Lily Evens. Most beautiful girl in school (even the boys in senior years had asked her out on more than one occasion), intelligent, funny, with the voice of an angle (she had sung in front of the entire school in their second year as a dare). Peter was aghast more because he was so impressed how his friend could have two very beautiful girls to kiss. James on the other hand was ready to explode and throw his best mate out of the tower window.

"Oh c'mon guys! It's not that big of a deal. It's not like Lily will ever find out." Said Sirius

"Padfoot, mate, you cant keep something like this from her. You know Lily, she has her ways, and she will find out eventually. Then she'll be more angry that you didn't tell her than she is about the other girl." Said Remus simple and with small words so that Sirius in his besotted state could understand him.

"No she won't. You know how good I am at keeping things from her. She STILL doesn't know that we're animagius or about your _furry little problem_. She will never know, because I'm not going to tell her, and none of you are either. Right?" stated Sirius. Sirius could be very stubborn at times; he had once refused to allow his mother to bath him until she had charmed the water to make the sounds of the ocean.

"'Course mate. Won't tell a sole." Said Peter loyally.

"I want you to know that the only reason I wont tell her is because I will not do your dirty work." Said Remus scornfully.

"Prongs?" asked Sirius. James had remained silent during this entire discussion. He was lost in this own thoughts; _How could he do this to her? Why would he even want to be with another girl when he had Lily Evan's? Did this mean that if he told Lily she would be single? _

"PRONGS!" Shouted Sirius.

"Waaa…?!" yelled James as he fell backwards off his seat.

"Promise not to tell Lily."

James battled with his inner Marauder; _if he told Lily she would no doubt dump Sirius, thus making her single. If he told her, Sirius would get over it, find another girl. What if Sirius didn't get over it and was mad at him? Aren't your mates more important than girls? But Lily Evan's isn't just another girl. But Sirius isn't just some guy; he's my best mate._

"JAMES!" shouted Sirius

"Sirius stop yelling at him!" said Remus

"Fine. I wont tell Lily, but on your own head be it." Said James.

"On my own head be what?" asked Sirius ignorantly.


End file.
